The Ironborn
---- * Iron King: Daario Naharis "The Tyroshi Sellsword" * Hand of the King/Lord Castellan: Maegor "The Red Kraken" * Lord Captain: Coach ---- * Jarl of Internal Affairs: Deplorable Basement * Jarl of Finance: Anton Chigurh * Jarl of Foreign Affairs/Director of Recruitment: Crispygeneral |internationalrelations = Protectorate - Umbrella PIAT - The Mechanicus (The Iron Mechanicus Treaty) PIAT - The Mages Guild (The Iron Mage Entente) PIAT - The Imperial Entente (The Iron Empire Accords) |forumurl = http://ironborn-cn.boards.net/ |ircchannel = #ironborn |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = January 7th, 2017 |totalnations = 16 |totalstrength = 676,702 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 42,294 |totalnukes = 133 |aidslots = 42 / 82 |rank = 65 |score = 3.29 }} The Ironborn was an alliance on the Black team. History The Ironborn was founded on May 13th, 2015 by Maegor. It formally announced its existence on the Cyber Nations forums on May 25th, 2015. Founding of a Brotherhood The Ironborn was founded by Maegor on May 13th, 2015, and formally announced its existence to Planet Bob on May 25th. Maegor was a prior member of the New Pacific Order, having served in various government positions there. Maegor had retired from the game in 2013, but returned in 2015 to seek a new home. When none of the alliances seemed to suit his desire for a membership-oriented culture, Maegor drew upon inspiration from A Song of Ice and Fire (the book series that inspired Game of Thrones) to create a brotherhood that represented the values he sought: The Ironborn. He became the first Iron King of The Ironborn. The Ironborn grew quickly, first with his recruitment of old friends Chaoticgod of Chaos and GizzZoso, and soon Maegor was able to recruit a group of five individuals. At the time of the formal declaration of existence on May 25th, this group was composed of Maegor, Chaoticgod of Chaos, General President M, GizzZoso, and maz412. This group was the core membership, with General President M serving on The Iron Council as Lord Castellan and Chaoticgod of Chaos serving as Lord Captain. With established ties to Umbrella, Maegor agreed to a protectorate agreement with Umbrella at the same time of the formal announcement. Growth and Rise Using his recruiting prowess to build the alliance, the membership grew steadily, with new and old members offering their talents and abilities to help build the alliance into a strong brotherhood capable of standing on its own. In early June, Maegor appointed Jo Walton, a former member of Polaris, and GizzZoso, one of the founding members, to the positions of Jarl of Internal Affairs and Jarl of Finance, respectively. Maegor soon recruited Daario Naharis -- a future Iron King -- Kisraga, xxPRYMExx, Crispygeneral, and Cyprian. On June 15th, General President M and Chaoticgod resigned due to real-life issues. Shortly thereafter, Maegor appointed Crispygeneral to Jarl of Foreign Affairs, Jo Walton to Lord Castellan, and Cyprian to Lord Captain. Maegor then recruited Nap06, sudbug, Procombat, Zombiehunter955, MicKTW, Shackles, Impactive, Shaunboy5413, and HSphere. The Roman Republic's Consul, Bluebottlejr, agreed to merge with The Ironborn, and he became the Jarl of Internal Affairs. Eddard and Halfling joined soon thereafter. After the mysterious deletion of Crispygeneral's nation, Maegor appointed Halfling to become the Jarl of Foreign Affairs. Out of Sound Mind joined and Crispygeneral recreated his nation to become Director of Recruitment. Shackles, Halfling, and MicKTW became Deputy Jarls of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance, respectively. End of the Reign of The Red Kraken Summer inactivity soon took its toll, and The Ironborn's membership dipped slightly, and, in early August, the Iron Council resolved to create the temporary position of Hand of the King. The first Hand was Daario Naharis. After Halfling's deletion, King Arben was appointed to serve as Jarl of Foreign Affairs for the remainder of Halfling's term. Soon thereafter, however, King Arben and Bluebottlejr both resigned due to personal inactivity and real life responsibilities. It was after nearly four months of exhaustive rule and hundreds of hours put into the formation, growth, and strengthening of The Ironborn that Maegor announced his intent to resign from the office of Iron King. He cited real life obligations and his own personal exhaustion as key reasons for his resignation. Elections were held to decide his successor. Both Daario Naharis, the Hand of the King, and Jo Walton, the Lord Castellan, ran for the office. Daario received three votes to Jo's one, winning the 75% majority required by the charter to win the office. He was officially coronated on September 13th, four months to the day since Maegor's founding of the alliance. Maegor subsequently stepped down and took the office of Iron Emeritus, serving as an advisor to the Iron Council. The Rise of The Tyroshi Sellsword Daario's reign was marked by the consolidation of the remaining members, cutting the losses summer inactivity had caused, and regrowing the alliance to an all-time statistical high with less than half of the alliance's former members. Daario's reign is widely considered to be the greatest of any Iron King, and his rule truly embodies the spirit of The Ironborn - rising harder and stronger following near-death. In July of 2016, Maegor returned after a six month hiatus to the forums. He spoke with Daario about the state of the alliance, and he decided to rejoin CN in early August. After serving almost two months in an advisory role, Maegor was appointed to the positions of Hand of the King and Lord Castellan by Daario, whose own real life duties had grown too great to effectively lead the alliance. It was then, on September 26th, 2016 (a year and several weeks following his abdication), that Maegor became Hand and Lord Castellan, offering his services once more to his king and to his alliance, serving in the manner he knew best. Rule of the Hand Following Maegor’s return, he took note that the game and his beloved brotherhood had changed. While largely silent on the forums, the membership of the alliance had grown in strength and were active. He took due consideration of Daario’s efforts to recruit members to the government in his year hiatus, and, following his appointment to the office of Hand and Lord Castellan, he noted that the only way for the alliance to truly continue was expansion. This began an unprecedented era of recruitment, government expansion, and diplomatic outreach. Maegor was essentially given free-rein by Daario, and he intended to repay his friend and king by building the alliance to an all-time high. He contacted several new and old friends, including Roquentin at Umbrella, David Stillcho at The Seven Kingdoms (TSK), Rattlehead and Shavar at The Hillbilly Coalition (THC), and the leadership at the Praetorian Guard (PG), namely Cress, hailkirk, and Mattken13. Maegor began by opening relations with THC and PG, immediately befriending Mattken13, the Centurion of Foreign Affairs for PG. After several days of discussion, Maegor contacted Mattken13 in-game to discuss a potential merger, to which Mattken13 agreed was a great idea. It was in the waiting period while Mattken13 worked with Cress and hailkirk on the merger idea that Maegor continued to recruit several more members to The Ironborn. He made the acquaintance of Whitebeard, who left the NPO to look for a new alliance to join. Whitebeard had requested the Lord Captain position from Daario, and Maegor promptly appointed Whitebeard to the position. However, for reasons unexplained, Whitebeard left the game without a word and died into inactivity. Following this minor hiccup, Maegor continued to recruit new members, some of whom would later take major leadership roles in the alliance. October saw an ebb and flow of growth before coming to a close. The month of November came, and Maegor spent a good portion of his energies on straightforward recruitment and trying to secure a strategic merger. His recruitment efforts, coupled with those of the Director of Recruitment, his longtime friend and Ironborn brother Crispygeneral, saw The Ironborn reach over 300,000 Nation Strength. Nonetheless, Maegor continued his search for a valuable merger. Mattken13 had died off, and the Praetorian Guard slipped into momentary obscurity. It was then that Maegor turned his focus to The Hillbilly Coalition. After befriending their President, Rattlehead, he determined them a good fit and tried to negotiate a deal with their government. The deal fell through, however, due to their lack of a desire to stray from the course they were on. The Rebirth It was then, from late November to late December, that The Ironborn would experience its largest growth spurt in its history up to that point. The membership blossomed in size, and the government was completely filled for the first time in well-over a year. As 2016 came to a close, the numbers spoke for themselves. As of 9/30/16: 5 Nations, 96,000 Nation Strength, #110 Ranked Alliance As of 12/31/16: 17 Nations, 664,339 Nation Strength, #67 Ranked Alliance In an incredible three-month leap, The Ironborn had added twelve new members to the brotherhood, gained roughly 560,000 Nation Strength, and jumped forty-three spots in the Alliance Rankings. This was coupled with valuable members stepping up and volunteering for the remaining government positions, namely Coach (Lord Captain), Anton Chigurh (Finance), Deplorable Basement (Internal Affairs), and Crispygeneral (Foreign Affairs). The Return to Port It was after a near two-year run that The Ironborn decided to merge their combined forces with two of their closest allies, The Mage’s Guild and The Mechanicus, as to continue their fight for the ideals they so cherished under a new banner: The Freehold. This was not seen as a defeat nor as an end, but simply a new port for which The Ironborn to call their own. Now, The Ironborn and the Dragons are one, and those who were once Drowned and now serve the Drowned God are remembered forever. What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger. Charter Charter of The The Ironborn Still sails gain no wind, and those who do not sow fail to reap. When the old fails, the new must arise. The Ironborn are a people who have gathered to proclaim their independence from the old and swear their loyalty to one another. Brotherhood, strength, and bravery shall bind this alliance as its core beliefs, and below do we inscribe our government and its duty to the continuation of the Old Way. The Old Way is the core philosophy of The Ironborn: each man free to carve his destiny, each man loyal to his brothers, and each man loyal to his alliance. Thus, we do proclaim our existence this day: May 13th, 2015. What is dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger. Article I: Admission A. If a nation wishes to join the ranks of The Ironborn, they must submit an application containing: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances and Prior Military/Governmental Experience 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to the Nation B. The applicant will then be submitted to questioning by alliance members while their application is awaiting approval. Upon approval by a member of the Internal Affairs department, the member shall be admitted into the alliance. Ironborn will be expected to join the nation sphere (red, white, etc.) of the alliance. C. The nation will then be placed in a ten day probationary period. During the ten days, they will be asked to complete an Academy course, which will ensure their satisfactory knowledge of the game and of The Ironborn. Nations who are under ninety days old will be put into the mentor program until they pass the ninety day mark. D. Following completion of the ten day probationary period and successfully completing the Academy graduation test, they will be made a full-fledged member of the alliance. F. Until the Academy course, probation period, and mentorship program are all completed, nations will be withheld the right to hold an office; however once those requirements are completed, they shall have full rights to any and all offices. Article II: Government i. The Iron Council A. The Iron Council will be composed of three, individual, and permanent offices of The Ironborn. The Iron Council shall serve as the ruling triumvirate. The aforementioned offices are as follows: 1. Iron King (IK): The sovereign of the alliance. 2. Lord Castellan (LCt): The leader of the Foreign Affairs and Internal Affairs Departments. 3. Lord Captain (LCapt): The commander of the Department of War. B. All matters of the alliance are decided on by the Iron Council, with a majority vote being the deciding factor on issues such as, but not limited to: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies C. Term of Office: The Iron Council shall hold their offices until 1) the Iron King asks them to resign from office 2) resignation or 3) a 75% supermajority vote from the Kingsmoot. The Iron King, due to being the supreme leader of the alliance, may replace the other two at will, but cannot restructure their duties or purposes in the alliance. The Iron King himself may only be removed from office by 1) death 2) resignation or 3) a 75% supermajority vote from the Kingsmoot. D. Succession: The Iron King, upon the office being vacated, is elected by the Kingsmoot. The prior Iron King may nominate a successor, who shall be the de facto nominee for the office. However, if a successor is not named, or the successor chosen is not satisfactory, any Ironborn in good standing may put their name forth, or the name forth of another. In either circumstance, the Kingsmoot shall vote until a 75% supermajority is reached, upon which the new Iron King shall be crowned. ii. Jarls A. Various Jarls shall fulfill certain and various duties within the government of The Ironborn. Their duties may be changed, restructured, or increased by the Iron King at will. 1. Jarl of Internal Affairs (JoIA): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Internal Affairs Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: maintaining and building the internal environment and atmosphere of the alliance, including forums, rosters, and trades. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 2. Jarl of Foreign Affairs (JoFA): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Foreign Affairs Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: conducting foreign relations with other alliances and negotiating treaties, with the permission of the Lord Castellan. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 3. Jarl of Finance (JoF): Responsible for the management and day-to-day operation of the Finance Department. Duties include, but are not limited to: aid falls, tech deals, and coordinating overall alliance building with the Department of Internal Affairs. Directly reports to the Lord Castellan. 4. Jarl at Large (JaL): A designated number of Jarls at Large, appointed by the Iron King, will not be assigned to specific departments. They shall serve, instead, as advisors to all departments, and provide assistance in any way possible to any department. The number of JaLs may be increased or decreased by the Iron King as needed. Directly report to the Iron King. iii. Kingsmoot A. The Kingsmoot, or assembly, shall consist of every non-triumvir and Jarl. The Kingsmoot will only be called together when their vote is counted, such as aforementioned and subsequent scenarios. The Kingsmoot will further be asked to solve disputes between the various departments, and the Iron Council, if necessary. In the case of the election of the Iron King, every Ironborn who is generally barred from the Kingsmoot, such as the Iron Council and Jarls, will be allowed to join the Kingsmoot for their vote to be cast. When the Kingsmoot is not called forth for specific duties, it shall serve as an open assembly for Ironborn to voice their opinions on matters. The Kingsmoot is permitted to elect its own officers and establish rules of order as it sees fit. Article III: Elections A. Elections will be held every six months for the Jarls of Finance, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. B. Elections will have the duration as follows: 1. Two day nomination period 2. Two day campaign/debate period 3. Two day voting period C. Any member of The Ironborn in good standing shall be eligible to run for any office in The Ironborn. A person may run for more than one Jarl position. If the member wins an election for more than one Jarl position, they shall have the choice of which office they would like to accept. The runner-up for the position not chosen by the winner shall then fill the empty Jarl position. If this leaves a Jarl position empty, the Iron King shall appoint someone to serve in the position for the duration of the term. Article IV: War and Peace A. Wars will only be declared during peacetime on non-affiliated, inactive nations with the permission of the Lord Captain, or his designated officers in charge of such duties. B. First strike nuking, spy missions, or otherwise dangerous military operations that are not sanctioned by the Lord Captain and his two fellow triumvirs are not permitted. This includes tech raiding. C. In the case of a member of the alliance being attacked by another nation, whether alliance-affiliated or not, the member will promptly report the incident to the Lord Captain, or the member’s direct military officer, to ensure the issue can be diffused quickly and diplomatically. D. Declarations of war and peace will only be made by the Iron Council. A majority of the Iron Council’s approval will result in the declaration becoming valid. Article V: Disciplinary Action A. The Iron King will be responsible for all disciplinary actions and subsequent pardons or punishments for any breaches in the charter, laws, policies, war codes, and the like. Any behavior unbecoming of a member of the alliance is grounds for punishment. B. In the case of misconduct, high crimes, or misdemeanors by an official of the government, including the Iron King, the Kingsmoot will hear the case and vote, with a 75% supermajority vote needed to convict. In the event of a conviction, the official will be removed from office automatically, and further punishments will be decided on in subsequent votes by the Kingsmoot. Article VI: Amendments A. Any Ironborn may propose amendments to the Charter of The Ironborn. B. A unanimous vote in the Iron Council and a 75% supermajority vote of the Kingsmoot is required to ratify the amendment to the charter. Article VII: Merger or Disbandment A. To merge or disband the alliance, a unanimous vote of the Iron Council and a 75% supermajority of the Kingsmoot is required. The merger or disbandment must then be subject to a second vote, in which by a 2/3 majority of all Ironborn must approve. Signed, May 13th, 2015, Maegor Iron King of The Ironborn